


naruto: the finale

by dekusbaby



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruHina 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but theyre tears of joy, everyone is happy about their relationship, hyuuga hinata cries a lot, just a follow up, naruhina being adorable, naruto: the last - Freeform, sakura is a matchmaker, sublte but so cute, uzumaki naruto is sentimental, what happens after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekusbaby/pseuds/dekusbaby
Summary: after the magical kiss in the blue moonlight, naruto and hinata return to the village, hand in hand, as the couple of a lifetime.─── a follow up after that last scene in naruto: the last. this is naruto: the finale.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	naruto: the finale

forever. 

hinata smiled as she and naruto landed on steady ground, feeling his warm, large hand tighten around hers, entwining their fingers. she took a breath, lavender eyes filling with tears as she couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort and warmth spread throughout her chest at the fact it all felt so right. her hand in naruto's— that's where it belonged. she belonged by naruto's side. her lips belonged against naruto's. she turned her head to stare at him, in the blue moon light, just as before, he had looked handsome as ever. his whisker marked cheeks weren't as rounded as they were when he was as kid. his face had squared, hair became shorter and more tame, and a sense of maturity surrounded the future hokage as he stood by the hyuuga's side, the brightest smile set on his features.

he turned to gaze back at her and irises of the oceans met those that resemble pearls in the moonlight. to naruto, hinata was breathtaking. he lifted his hand and brought his bandaged fingers to her soft, creamy face. her cheekbones were amazing, face structure was exceptionally perfect— how had he gotten so lucky? she really liked— loved him? for so long? he sighed and dropped his hand back to his side, letting his eyelids fall shut. not only did she love him longer than anyone else— she was the only one who loved him for a certain period of time. the only one who accepted him and believed in him, even if her support was quiet. even when he failed to notice her.

through everything, she loved him. 

"thank you, hinata." he said, staring straight ahead. he tightened his hand on hinata's and pulled her along as he started forward. 

hinata blinked, more surprised at the sudden gratitude, rather than the movement, "n-naruto-kun..." she trailed when the blond looked back at her. that look. his expression. those eyes. they were all so chillingly genuinely. and he spoke from the bottom of his heart.

"thank you, for loving me."

when hinata blinked this time, tears spilled over and rolled down her cheeks as she picked up her pace to walk close to naruto, right by his side. he didn't need to thank anyone for loving him. for something that everyone deserved to have, no matter the person— especially him. more than anyone she knew. she kept her lips pursed. she had more than enough time later to tell him all of that. she would be the one he came home to. she would be the one who welcomed him home. she would be his family. somehow, she knew naruto was going over the exact same thing in his head. she had taken another glance at his expression. he looked so at peace. 

his face relaxed and lips curled into a natural smile. eyes glossed over and dazed with everything good. she loved this man. she was absolutely, incredibly, wholeheartedly in love with naruto uzumaki. not 'that naruto.' not naruto, konohas hero. not naruto, the war hero. 

naruto uzumaki. 

"naruto! hinata!" sakura's call seemed to be coming from above and the couple looked up at the sky before they were suddenly picked up by sai's jutsu. his drawing flew steadily and easily enough, but hinata still felt the need to wrap her arms aroud naruto, leaning her head against his back. naruto reached forward on the bird to steady himself, while one arm went to place his hand over hinata's arms that wrapped around his own waist. 

he turned his head to the side, "i love you, hinata." he felt the need to feel the words roll off his tongue once more. he was able to say that. he got to say that. 

hinata sniffed back her tears, completely resting against naruto, "naruto-kun. i love you, too."

the entire village had been waiting for their return, as they did with any big mission. especially, one known across all villages. all kages had taken part in this— they were on the moon, afterall. 

the sound of applause surrounded the four shinobi as they made their way back home, the villagers clapping excitedly, a few calls for naruto ( more than a few ), but the blond did nothing more than tighten his grip on hinata's hand, pulling her closer to him. he was saying "i'm not interested." hinata had turned her lavender gaze to the ground, cheeks flushing as she realized the sudden attention on her and naruto and their entwined hands. naruto glanced at her and smiled a little at her red cheeks before lifting the hand he held to his lips and pressing a small kiss to her skin. 

the group could barely keep their eyes open as they were explaining all of the details to kakashi. by the group — mostly naruto. hinata was in the same boat. she wasn't able to sleep at the castle for multiple reasons. she always felt uneasy at such a place, and she was gathering intel, making sure hanabi was okay. she hadn't slept in days. but she was simply better at hiding it than naruto. the dark haired hyuuga smiled up at the blond shinobi when he yawned once again, wrapping up the events. 

"alright," kakashi said. "nice work, all of you. i'd expect nothing less from you four. rest up! you all look tired."

on cue, naruto had yawned yet again and muttered something that sounded like 'you think?' under his breath. hinata couldn't hold back a small laugh, before covering it up with a gentle cough and turning her head to the side with red cheeks. naruto hummed, standing up properly and smiling fondly at her reaction. she was simply perfect, and a sigh of content tumbled from his lips. 

sakura giggled quietly to herself, a hand to her lips. she couldn't help but feel extremely proud of herself. the pink-haired medical ninja had been somehwhat of the matchmaker for the two, and everything had worked out in the end. she couldn't explain the amount of relief and satisfaction that had washed over her once they had deemed themselves official. they were completely different from her and sasuke, they were easy. natural. made for each other. it simply took a small push for naruto's dense self to understand. she smiled to herself. maybe next time, she would work on her own relationship. 

shikamaru smirked and sai simply smiled knowingly, naruto's small bit of vulnerability still clear in his mind— he wouldn't let that go, ever. and shikamaru was just glad the hassle was over with. naruto had always been emotional, and his emotions were strong. he didn't like, he loved. he didn't try— he did. naruto was bold and stubborn, the drama between him and hinata was sure to be a problem. and though it was, he admitted it was a satisfying sight, seeing the two as a pair, as one. 

kakashi had smiled cheerily, himself. he had suspected something between the two, just one of his hunches, he supposed, and they were typically always correct. and when the four had arrived back at the village, no doubt a special bond had formed between the pair. however, the sixth hokage wouldn't give much attention to it. it was simply none of his business. the silver-haired male sighed and sat back in his seat with a worn down, but genuine, nonetheless, smile. 

"you are all dismissed."

naruto threw his arms up with a big yawn with some sort of relief as he turned to walk out of the office, "thank god! i need some sleep, ya know." he said through his yawn. the blond shinobi paused his steps and glanced back just a little, holding out his hand, "hinata?" he questioned. 

so, it wasn't a dream. hinata had wondered if she imagined the last few hours. she still could hardly believe naruto held out a hand for her to accept. she smiled and quickly was at his side, taking his hand, "yes?" 

naruto smiled, "that's better."

hinata wanted to cry again. she cursed herself for being so emotional, but she truly couldn't help it. the man she was in love with loved her back. the man she could've only dreamed of being with, was with her. the man she'd been wanting to stand beside for years and years, was by her side. she held on to his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder with a smile, more tears running down her face. she really, truly couldn't help it. she was so happy and over come with the strong feelings of love and happiness. 

naruto turned to the sniffling hyuuga and smiled softly. "crying again, hinata?" he wiped at her wet face and laughed. "you're so cute."

hinata laughed and shook her head as her face flushed. the cool air of the night rushed past the couple's faces as they stepped outside. they took a moment to look up at the moon. had all that really happened in a night? they really were just on the moon. naruto turned to hinata and took her hands in his, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips, "have a good night, hinata. i really want you to spend the night with me, but... you should be with your family right now. especially hanabi." hinata nodded silently. "i was also thinking... that tomorrow, we could go on a date!"

hinata's eyes widened, "a-a date?" she whispered. "going somewhere... just the two of us? really?" her face became hot at her words. a date with naruto... the night really couldn't get anymore wonderful. 

naruto nodded excitedly, "yeah! since we kind of skipped everything... i think we should start with the basics. i want to experience everything with you, hinata. we could get some ramen, ya know? it would be perfect, and i'll pick a time that i know no one else is usually there, and everything will be on me, and—"

"i would love to get ramen with you, naruto." hinata caressed his face gently in her hands, "that sounds amazing."

naruto's eyes lit up like the lights of a thousand cities and his smile shined brighter than the sun, "okay! great! i was a little nervous about the place, but ichiraku's my favorite place ever and i think it only makes sense to be there with my favorite person ever!"

hinata nodded with a smile. naruto pressed his lips to hers for the final time that night, smiling against her mouth, and carding his fingers through her long, soft hair, "i'll see you tomorrow hinata!" he said as he pulled away, walking backwards on the path to his house. "goodnight! sleep well! ...i love you!"

hinata held her hands to her cheeks, watching him turn around. she said quietly, "i love you too, naruto."

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM SO MUCH GAH! i truly hope you enjoyed! i cant wait to write more content for them, they make me so happy. thank you for reading!! <33!!


End file.
